


Control

by liza011



Category: Baldur's Gate, baldur's gate 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liza011/pseuds/liza011
Summary: A vague idea that turned into a short, kind of strange, slightly creepy one-shot.“Astarion?” I approached him. He was standing at the edge of the river near our camp. “Are you alright?”He turned to me and his eyes seemed to glow in the pale moonlight. Something was wrong. There was a hunger in them that I had not seen before. “No.”
Kudos: 32





	Control

“Astarion?” I approached him. He was standing at the edge of the river near our camp. “Are you alright?”

He turned to me and his eyes seemed to glow in the pale moonlight. Something was wrong. There was a hunger in them that I had not seen before. “No.” The words were no more than a whisper, but they made me feel like he wanted to rip my throat out. He took a few steps towards me. It made me tense. “I should have known better than to drink from you.” He crossed the distance between us and ran a finger over the bite marks on my neck from just hours earlier. His touch made me shudder. “You’re delectable. And I’m slowly losing control.”

I swallowed a lump in my throat. “You can have another go once I’ve recovered from the blood loss.”

"What if I wanted more?" he asked darkly, pushing me against the nearest tree. “Right now.”

The harsh impact left me breathless for a moment. He knew I was completely at his mercy. "I wouldn't be able to stop you even if I tried," I replied meekly. His completely changed attitude was scaring me.

“You wouldn’t even scream for help, would you?” He knew I wouldn’t.

“Please, stop,” I begged him.

His hand reached for my chin as I turned my head away and guided it back into place for me to keep facing him. “Make me.”

I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes. “I can’t.”

“Why?” It was a good question. One I wasn’t sure I could answer.

“I don’t know.”

“You’re too soft for your own good,” Astarion spoke coldly. “I actually feel sorry for you.” He leaned in and placed his mouth on the same spot he had drunk from before.

The whimper that escaped me was involuntary. I was shaking. I didn’t think I’d ever been this scared. “Please don’t.”

He pressed his body up against mine. I waited for the pain. It didn’t come. I didn’t realize I had closed my eyes until I felt his lips leave my skin and both his hands were on my face. “Relax. I’m not going to bite you.” His voice had softened and when I looked at him he was smiling at me apologetically.

The relief that flooded through me was immeasurable. “Thank you.”

He shook his head. “I was testing you, and I hate to inform you that I have no idea how you managed to survive this long.”

“By hiding and running from conflict,” I told him. I was painfully aware that he was still pressed against me.

He laughed and I felt the vibrations run through me. “Fair enough. I will teach you how to fight. I wouldn’t want you to end up as someone else’s dinner.”

“That’s… very kind of you.” It was also selfish, but I had come to expect that from him.

Finally he stepped back again. “Sorry for frightening you.” It was a genuine apology. I took a shaky breath. He held out his hand for me to take. “I promise I won’t do it again. I just needed to know how you would react.”

“Why?”

He smirked, but didn’t answer.

I let out a sigh and took his hand. “I’m glad you didn’t bite and drain me.”

“Don’t worry. It was never an option. I wouldn’t want to lose someone who is kind enough to freely offer me their blood as a gift.”


End file.
